


Of Gods and Monsters

by McKangsty



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKangsty/pseuds/McKangsty
Summary: Just some thoughts heading into finale territory





	Of Gods and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning I edit haphazardly and go back on myself, so if the word count changes you know why.

The skies were burnt and bruised as the battle of worldkillers raged above. Leaving any remnants of the sun obscured. The legion DEO and all manner of aliens fought on. Thunder clapping asif in tandem to blows given and received. National city was cast into darkness both figuritively and literally, the clouds wept and the winds howled. The end of days was upon them.

 

Down below amongst the gathering wreckage and pools of rain none other than Lena Luthor scrambled amongst the wet broken gravel. Slipping and sliding even in the appropriate footwear she wore for once. They knew the battle was coming but this went beyond any imagination they could have fathomed. Clambering over a particularly large chasm her piercing eyes fell upon the broken body of the woman of steel. Funny you wouldn't expect steel to bleed, let alone crimson, just as the rest of us mere mortals do. Suddenly, lighting illuminated the scene, blood seemingly running from many of Karas' features. However, Lena knew the sodden weather only amplified the appearance of the very essence of life leaving Supergirl, but was far from reassured. Golden locks shone brighter in places and contrasted terribley with the matted dirt and blood in others. Karas' deep blue eyes startled to the impromptu glare making them seem as though they themselves were electric in that moment, especially when framed by a mixture of aubergine and blue tainted hues of skin due to the untenable blows she'd fell victim to thus far.

Lenas' ebony hair and porcelain skin caught Karas' attention turning her head left to take in her unusually haggard appearance. Her eyes turned fearful why was Lena here? She shouldn't be placing herself in the direct path of danger. Only a minute ago Reign herself had thrown Kara to the Earth, before being sidetracked by the onslaught of resistance. It would only be a matter of time before she returned to finish what she started. The bedraggled CEO boots began moving once more down the steep decline to reach her goal. Falling to her knees once she had. Her bated breath released a cloud amidst the cold. As her words remained captive within her throat.

 Lena silently crouched over, partially shielding Supergirl. Her right palm gently pressed against Karas' damp shoulder as she began assessing the severity of her condition. Kara tried to sit up but felt the slight pressure increase of Lenas' hand and so she settled for focusing upon raindrops as they danced against her hair in the eerie light, running down beside her ear and along her jaw; gathering, until the same drops fell upon her own features. A strange serenity and comfort in the most peculiar of times.

 

* * *

 

 

"Lena what are you doing?" Kara croaked from her bloodied and broken lips.

"Helping."

"Go back, please, it's too dangerous." 

"I can't just leave you here."

"You have to."

"I won't."

"You will!"

"NO KARA!" Lenas' eyes sharpened then no sooner softened at the realisation Kara had flinched at the volume and gravelly tone of her voice.

"Lena...I" the blondes voice wavered.

"I mean... I'm sorry Supergirl, I didn't mean to startle you. I...We may not be on the best of terms, but it doesn't mean I'll just leave you." Cool detachment ebbed back into Lenas' words.

"You are helping from a safe distance, the DEO need your brains Miss Luth... Lena. Please. You're the best hope we've got."

"You are the very definition of hope according to this city. I... they, need you, more than anyone."

 


End file.
